


I Just Fell In Your Arms Tonight

by Bluez2776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Revenge Of The 5th, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did something for revenge of the 5th because I was to lazy to do something for May the 4th, so I took a crack at some trashy romance novel Reylo because that's what responsible people do</p><p> </p><p>Because sometimes you might just trip on your way to falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Fell In Your Arms Tonight

Sabers clash as two opposing sides fight to win. The terrain is rocky and uneven. As they come to blows on the cliff face. So close to each other, but yet so distant in desires. As they beat on the other, their sabers in an artful lock. Rey moves to overtake Ren, and gain the advantage. In her moves to push forward she has only met with destruction. The ground beneath her takes her balance and she's falling forward with no way to stop herself. Instead of falling to the ground lightsabers are quickly shutdown and Ren makes a grab for her. She lands on a solid chest, it flexes with all of the strain one needs to catch an object. She immeditly freezes, the air around them changes and Rey feels more lost then she has in a long time. Her confusion bringing her enough confidence to face the man who had kept her from the earth below. The look on his face did nothing to change the sudden atmosphere, bringing her to stare into his eyes for several painfully long seconds. 

Rey doesn't know who starts it, only knows that his lips are on hers and she doesn't quite know just what she's doing, but it seems to be working. It had been chaste at first but ended up just as brutal and desolate as their previous fighting had been. When they separated pants were leaving them both. Rey sees something change in his eyes, something akin to the way Leia's eyes do when speaking of Han. While that moment would grow to haunt her later, it was enough to spur her on for another one of whatever that was. She grabs him by the hair, pulling him in for something just as rough as before. Ren smiles on her lips before kissing back just as passionately. Lips moving in sync just as the two of them do in battle. They get so lost in the other, everything else becomes background noise. Or at least until lightning strikes all of five feet away from them. They break the exchange of spit at that. The same look, only more wild, feral rests in Ren's eyes. It's only magnified by the red of his kissed lips. For a moment it scares her, and she decides to forget about it and makes to strike at him again. He blocks her immeditly, and that smirk brings on one of her own instead of her anger this time. The look of his saber highlighting the reds of his abused lips and the shape of her fingers in his hair. The thought that she did that to him only spurred her on This, was a fight to be remembered.


End file.
